Deserving of Kindness
by Kitkatta
Summary: He went out of his way to help her, and to Pacifica, she felt that the favor needed to be returned.
1. Chapter 1

"But seriously, I should go get somebody to clean this up."

The blonde smiled and walked away, throwing a small wave over her shoulder. For once in her life, the thoughts of what her parents were going to say to her were nothing more than a speck of dust. She didn't care for once, and she found it humorous how it took the boy, a boy who previously despised her, to show her that they didn't matter.

Dipper Pines… what an intelligent kid he was. And that happy little smile, making him seem so innocent. Those bags under his eyes, however, made Pacifica wonder. She wasn't stupid- she could tell when people were stressed- she saw it many of the people who worked for her family.

Sure, she and Dipper had just built this bridge of friendship, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know more about the boy and his troubles. He was the first person, let alone guy, to be utterly and completely honest with her. He told her that her family was a sham. He told her that he didn't like her. There were things he didn't understand about her, and the more he learned, the closer they had grown. They didn't know lots about one another yet, that certainly was true, but they had opened the doorway up for that.

Just as Dipper had learned about her and her frustrations and her issues, she wanted to return the favor. He went out of his way to help her, and to Pacifica, she felt that the favor needed to be returned.

Wasn't Dipper just as deserving of her kindness as she was of his?

* * *

**Yes please do not question this. I binged the show like a month ago and now I'm finally fulfilling my needs for shipping.  
**

**Yes there will probs be more. **

**Especially about Dipper. I love that boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica sighed through her nose, flopping down on her bed. She had been horribly yelled at by her parents, as expected, and as much as she hated to admit it… that really brought her down.

She hated feeling like a disappointment, and honestly that's exactly how she felt. She disobeyed them. The cold shoulder and words her mother didn't speak might have been just as bad as the loud and harsh yelling of her father. Or maybe she felt the absolute worst when the staff members only awkwardly looked at her, unable to offer any sort of condolence.

Those bright green eyes slowly moved from the ceiling, to the walls, to the phone beside her bed. Of course she had one. It was so she could gossip late at night with her… friends.

But this time, she had a different idea.

Dialing slowly, Pacifica felt some anxiety float up from inside her stomach. Even so though, she pressed to call that number.

It simply rang.

It _was_ pretty late… Maybe she should just hang up.

"…Hello..?" That greeting was given through the tired yawn, and it was almost hard to hear it. But she heard it, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh! Hey! You're there!" She cried, possibly with a little too much enthusiasm.

"…Pacifica? What are you doing up so late?" Dipper sounded so tired- maybe she had called at the wrong hour…

"O-Oh. Yeah. Hah, I guess it is late. Sorry I'll just-"

"No no!" He interrupted, sounding a little more awake. "I was actually just watching a Ghost Harassers marathon- but now some news thing is on. You sound like you could really use a talk; what's up?"

"Oh… are you sure?" Pacifica asked nervously, pulling her knees closer to her. Her roomed seemed bigger than ever- emptier than ever. But hearing Dipper's voice made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. Like she wasn't a disappointment anymore.

"Yeah- wait, what?" A voice, most presumably Stanford Pines, was in the back, yelling at the boy.

"…o questions! It's late! Go to bed!"

"Aw but Grunkle Stan! You never enforced the curfew before!" He sounded so pouty- of course the blonde found it just a little cute.

"…our girlfriend tomorrow. Now go!"

At one of those little comments, Pacifica found her face heating up.

"…tsk. Hey, Grunkle Stan is making me go to bed. Want to hang out tomorrow?"

Well, Pacifica certainly wasn't expecting him to actually invite her to hang out. Maybe call again tomorrow, only to forget about? Yeah, that is what she had honestly been expecting.

"Yeah… yeah sure, that'd be great."

* * *

**I know that in reality the doomsday stuff takes place the day right after the party and dance and what not. But what have I ever followed the canon rules? NEVER hahahahahaha**

**I suck.**

**By the way, this was originally just suppose to be a one-shot so... idk how this occurred...**

**Lucky you guys, right?**

**Writing in my study halls is great. Just sayin'. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica was standing there, waiting as the sun beat down on her. While the day itself wasn't too hot- the slight breeze especially kept the townsfolk from absolutely melting- the sun was alone in the sky, not a single cloud to keep its hot glare in check.

Even if the heat made the blonde irritable, she dutifully waited for Dipper to arrive, like he said he would. She bit her lip, wondering if he was going to stand her up. He had absolutely no reason to show her any real kindness. He didn't owe her anything, while more and more she felt she was owing him everything.

Maybe this is what she deserved. Maybe she really was going to end up alone, just another Northwest absolutely miserable. But what could she do? If this was fate, there really was no figh-

"Pacifica!" She gasped, jumping back from the hand that had shaken her.

It was just Dipper, who looked at her with concerned hazel eyes, his hand hovering where her shoulder had just been.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing that hand gingerly on her arm.

Her first instinct was to slap it off, to defend herself from any pain he'd cause her. But she forced herself to breathe in, to trust that his intent was the same as when he said she didn't have to be like her parents. To trust that he only sought to help her.

"Yeah… just zoned out there is all." She finally responded, a reassuring smile growing on her lips.

His lips flicked up into a smile, but his eyes read a different emotion that pure joy. Dipper looked tired. "Alright then, want to go to the park? No one actually goes there, so we could talk there."

Pacifica nodded, and the two began the journey, side by side, to the lonely little park.

Real laughter bubbled out of both children, but relishing in the feelings they hadn't really felt in some time. Pacifica because of her family and the overwhelming pressure placed upon her shoulders. Dipper because of the secrets he was unraveling, and the underlying feeling that everything wasn't as it seemed.

To finally unwind and actually laugh? Well, both children were happy to allow the feeling to last for eternity- to stay like that, instead of returning to the stress and pressure of their lives.

The idle talk soon gave away, and the smiles soon faded, however, as they walked out of the ears of all others. As they were alone, the secrets they both kept found themselves being shoved into the light.

"So…" Dipper started, fidgeting with his hat as he and Pacifica sat together on a bench. "What's been bothering you?"

The blonde jolted, surprised that the small and innocent joy was gone, and instead they had to face the horrible monster that was her problem.

"Well…" She started slowly, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

**Wooooooo**

**sadness time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well…" She started slowly, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "Really… it's just… it's just my family." Her green eyes met Dipper's hazel, and with the little understanding nod she found herself breaking.

Breaking into him.

She sobbed, the pressure finally making her cave into this source of reassurance and warmth.

Pacifica told him how her parents treated her so coldly- she wasn't their daughter. She never really felt like it. She was a beautiful little ornament that had to uphold the family name, but nothing more. Money and power flowed through her blood, and the poor girl was trained to be ruthless, to be a liar, to be a cheat to get what she wanted.

Pacifica wasn't really their daughter- she was simply another thing they would use to keep their name and remain the family they had always been.

'And now?" She brokenly cried, Dipper hugging her. "Now I'm just a disappointment. I disobeyed, and I ruined everything. I'm _nothing_ to them now. Mother won't even talk to me, and father only yelled at me- calling me a blemish in the Northwest family."

She continued crying into Dipper's shirt, the weight being lifted ever so slightly off her shoulders. At least now she didn't feel like she was simply going to suffocate under the pressure.

A few minutes later, there was no noise other than the breathing of the two children. Pacifica was lying into Dipper, staring blankly into the grass while gripping his shirt. The brunette's arms were wrapped around her, but he gazed upwards at the birds in the branches of the trees, the sun illuminating them.

"…Wow… I… I don't even know what to say…"

Well… of course you don't, Pacifica thought to herself numbly, no one ever knows what to say.

"But, you know… even if to them you're a disappointment, they don't rule your life. You're still a great person, and I guess you just have to be awesome and prove it to them. They'll grow old and bitter and die liars. What about you? Do you want to die a fraud, just so they're happy?"

"…No…" The girl mumbled to herself, taking in those words slowly.

"Then be a disappointment. Disobey. If it means throwing away your family, then so be it." He said it with just confidence and clarity, Pacifica really felt his words becoming her thoughts and her beliefs.

"But… I don't want to be alone…" She responded softly, clutching the fabric of his red shirt tighter.

She looked up when she felt Dipper's arms tighten into a warm hug, only to be met by his tired, wet eyes that looked like they were about to explode and his warm smile, that seemed so full of insecurity and fear.

"You won't be."

* * *

**Guys it's not over.**

**Gotta give Dipdips his fair share of sadness.**

**By the way, here you go Dark, Mysterious Author. Your wish is my command. **


End file.
